Battle of Fates' Awakening
by Rorribin
Summary: After Grima is defeated, and Corrin is crowned king of Valla, Robin has a mysterious dream that leads him and his new allies back to his homeland, to face an enemy he thought was defeated, and a new enemy that knows him better than he knows himself. I do not own Fire Emblem, its characters, NOHR (Hahaha) do I own Nintendo. *POST IN COMMENTS: SHOULD I CONTINUE?
1. Awakening (What? I know it's used a lot)

Author's Note: No, I am not abandoning Robin x Lucina. I was just itching to write this because it can go many ways. Or paths! HAHAHA! Okay, no more Fates jokes. Also, I have igNOHRed a few happenings in the games like certain deaths. This takes place after ReVALLAtion and Awakening. Too many Fates puns. My dialogue is still bad; sorry.

The robed figure laughed maniacally, yet with glee as the figure in front of him crumpled to the ground in a kneel.

"NO!" The figure on the ground screamed "I'LL SERVE YOU! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WISH!" The robed figure pondered this for a moment. He could use a powerful mage on his side like the one kneeling before him, however, he knew his history and knew it would be a poor choice to keep him alive. And yet, he would want revenge on those he nearly lost his life to. He himself had the vengeance factor burning through his veins. The decision was made.

"Okay," Iago said calmly "You may serve me." Excellus sighed with relief, beginning a plot to defeat Iago, but Iago wasn't finished. "You must allow me to follow the procedure to…. evaluate you on your loyalty." Excellus mumbled something. He was sure this procedure would be quite painful. But he would only remain loyal to himself. Iago seemed to have read his mind. "Ah, yes! She had the same thoughts you did, and yet, she serves me now with no doubts. There will be no treachery left in your soul." Excellus gulped one more time before chasing after Iago who was walking down a flight of spiraling stone stairs.

Robin's eyes winked open. He was sure he had just seen a vision of something important. He closed his eyes once more, remembering the events that had just occurred. Rovin couldn't truly hope that he was back. Then the familiar voices spoke.

"Chrom. We have to do something!"

"What do you propose we do?"

"I - I dunno." Robin's eyes flickered back open, his heart beating faster than ever.

"I see you're awake now" Chrom said.

"Hey there!" Lissa giggled.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know. Give me your hand." Chrom smiled, offering his hand. Robin took it with excitement. After he stood, Chrom had his attention by saying, "Welcome back. It's over now." And Robin fell back to the ground with joy. Chrom grabbed his hand, helping him up again. Robin shook his head, and asked Chrom "Where are the others?" Chrom laughed. "Back at Ylisstol or traveling the world. Inigo, Severa, and Owain left about a year ago without telling anyone."

Lissa pouted "That gave their mothers quite the fright." Robin stopped smiling.

"No... I mean from Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla." Chrom raised his eyebrows.

"You're the second person to bring that up to me in the past decade. The details are fuzzy, but I recall a man known as Prince Corrin talking about those countries of old to me, just before we found you." Chrom thought aloud. Robin looked as if someone electrocuted him.

"You've met Corrin!?" He said, flabbergasted. Chrom stared at him with intensity.

"You've met Corrin? Gods, I was hoping when we found you it would be a joyous occasion, not a confusing one." Chrom moaned. Robin squinted and searched the surrounding field for anyone. His eyes landed on a foot sticking up in the air. As he ran closer, he noticed it was a pile of limbs. Nearly everybody from Hoshido and Nohr was there.

They were just missing… "Where's Corrin?" Robin asked the pile of limbs. A voice rang out "We don't know where Corrin is." someone bellowed. A few more limbs became tangled in the mess. Lissa was pushing everyone aside, searching for her son. Eventually, the limbs separated into an army of people.

"Anyone care to explain why we are here?" Xander asked. Chrom glared at him.

"That's what I wanted to know." He stated.

Robin stood up above the crowd and shouted "Everyone, SHUT UP!" The all glanced up at him, hoping for an explanation. "Corrin assembled us all and took us through the portal because he was sure that the dreams I was having weren't false. I saw the remnants of our enemies amassing and attacking this world. I was sure I saw another vision just as we entered this world, leading me to believe we are on the right track. Just follow Chrom as we march to Ylisstol. I'm sure he can find a place to accommodate you. Chrom sighed, knowing that he would be expected to put them in the castle.

Author's Note: Yes I know that Excellus' gender is questionable, I chose based on the voice actor. I also know that Excellus and Iago are dead. I also know there were only three pearls to transport Inigo, Severa, and Owain back to this world. I also know this chapter wasn't as good as I was hoping. I also know this has gone on for too long. Please tell me who you would like Robin's wife to be and who you would like to be a pairing more, Inigo x Severa or Owain x Severa. I need that info for the next chapter. Thank you.


	2. Robbined From His Home (Geddit?)

Author's Note: I decided I should put this chapter in to make sure you understand the universe a bit better. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I took Severa telling Subaki her mother died to mean her actual mother from the future. Just to keep logic and characters alive. Enjoy.

Corrin saw a man at the gates. A normal prince, snobby, stuffy royalty, would have called his soldiers to execute the man. However, Corrin was forgiving and understanding. As he approached the man, he realized that he had white, unkempt hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a distinct black cloak with purple designs stamped all over it. The man looked into his face. Corrin noticed that there was more confusion in his eyes than evil. In fact, his entire face lacked malicious intent, as he looked even friendlier than Corrin. Corrin offered a hand and the man shook it.

"My name is Robin." He kindly spoke. Corrin responded in the like.

"Corrin." He briskly spoke. Robin stared at him, hoping he hadn't offended him in any way. Robin nodded, and examined his surroundings. Around them stood a great wall to keep away invaders, and further away from them, closer to the interior, stood another wall, yet smaller. He noted that all the buildings were inside the walls, except for one where shouts could be heard. He decided not to ask questions.

"I apologize for my intrusion; I just sort of...appeared here. Before that, my memory is a blur. All I can remember is seeing my face, not in a mirror but in person. He, I, was glaring at me with such animosity. Then we both vanished. Anyway, allow me to make amends" Robin pulled a huge bookshelf off of his back, and handed it to Corrin, who accepted the gift graciously.

"Thank you!" He enthusiastically stated, following up with, "But I cannot possibly accept. These books may relate to your past." Robin laughed with true humor.

"My friend Corrin, have you seen how this bookshelf weighs me down. It is the embodiment of my past. So I am choosing to let it go, into safe hands." Corrin smiled back at Robin, who was now leaving, walking away from those he was destined to join.

Clang! Thier blades met again with ferocity. The Yato was cutting into the Levin Sword, which was zapping the Yato. Corrin's strength far outmatched Robin's, who was struggling to keep up with Corrin's quick pace. Robin leapt away pointing the blade at Corrin, who back-flipped, narrowly avoiding the jolt of lightning that shot from the tip of the Levin Sword. Corrin charged forward, his blade scraping the ground, shredding the grass of the peaceful plains. He swung the Yato across Robin's body, knocking the Levin Sword in the nearby river. This, though accidental, caused one of Robin's allies to be zapped into a crisp while he was locked in a duel with Felicia. While Corrin watched this, Robin quickly flipped open Thoron and spun around.

"THORON!" He bellowed. The lightning shot towards Corrin like a bullet. He raised his Nohrian shield in defense, turning it to the steel skeleton of one of the finest made shields in the world. Corrin threw this at Robin, smacking his head, As he was distracted, Corrin motioned to Kaze, then pointed at Robin. He nodded understandingly. Corrin charged at Robin yet again, at swung his sword overhead, almost severing Thoron in two. Robin, in rage, shot Corrin to the ground, and created electricity above his head that crackled and hissed like a fire. Just as it was about to fall, a shuriken hit Robin's arm, forcing him to drop the tome. Kaze spun towards Robin with a deadly dagger in his hand. He threw it at Robin causing him to fall backward to avoid it. Corrin grasped the hilt of Yato, staggered towards Robin, putting the tip of the blade to his throat.

"Yield" Corrin gasped, out of breath. Robin nodded slightly, enough to show that he understood and complied. Corrin grinned at him, and offered him a hand. Robin smiled back, and at the removal of the blade at his throat, he took the hand. They gave each other a bro-hug.

"Good battle Corrin. Especially that Levin Sword river thing." Robin congratulated.

"That was an accident, yet you are the better tactician. My soldiers just had superior strength." Corrin complimented. Robin laughed heartily. "I'm going to miss you Robin." Corrin lamented. Robin squinted at him.

"Does that mean I can't join your army?" Robin asked. Corrin gasped as he realized what Robin's words meant.

"Of course you can join!" Corrin said, shocked. Robin smiled for what seemed to be the millionth time.

After the battle, it seemed like Robin had lost his mind and soul. He was blankly staring and had a straight face etched on his head. Corrin realized he may have been injured, so he approached him.

"Robin?" He began. Robin turned to him with that pitifully blank expression. "You seem injured, are you alright?" Robin sighed and watched a distant star blink away.

"I believe that place...Ylisse...it's where I'm from. Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick are my friends. And that day and time of day. It was the day they found me." Robin sounded wistful. Corrin looked at him with sympathy, even if Ike would have given none.

"The day I met you...you said your past weighed you down and you wanted no part of it." Corrin pointed out. Robin moaned loudly.

"Easy for me to say, it could have been horrible. I tossed aside something I didn't know much about. Now that I know…what I had before...makes me long for it." Robin now spoke with pain resounding in every word.

Corrin put his arm around Robin's shoulder. "It will be alright. We were there before. We can make it there again." Robin looked much less dreary after that.

The kings of Valla, Hoshido, and Nohr and their friends stood together in front of a huge gate. It was a simple stone circle about eight feet in diameter. Robin brushed his hand against it. "Prepare yourself!" he called. "We may find ourselves immediately facing the enemy I have foreseen! Corrin! NOW!" Corrin threw the pebble he received from Frederick when they were in Ylisse at the stone gateway. Robin fired a spell at it as it touched the circular gate. "EVERYBODY! CHARGE!" Robin was the first through the gate. Corrin was pulled back by Selena, Odin, and Laslow. They looked at him in unison.

"See you one the far side!" They said, disappearing just as the shoved Corrin through the gateway. The last he saw of his world was three gems falling to the floor where Selena, Laslow, and Odin were standing.

Author's Note: I thought this chapter would be necessary because it explained how the Hoshidans, Nohrians, and Vallites (from now on they are called the Fated) got to Ylisse. It also shows how Robin is loyal to Corrin as well as Chrom. And….CONCLUDE!


	3. Risen Return

Author's Note: I've made my decision for Robin and Corrin's wives. And I've sorted out the Inigo, Severa, and Owain triangle. Prepare Yourself!

Corrin face planted in mud. The moment he stepped through the portal, he expected to teleport into the city with warm sun beating down on him and to be surrounded by people. This was almost the complete opposite; he was covered in grime, mud, and muck as rain poured down on him. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Corrin stood up, and saw that he wasn't alone. Selena, Laslow, and Odin were huddled behind him under a copse of trees. He wiped the mud off his face and approached them.

"Laslow, Odin, and Selena; we need to find our way to the others." Corrin advised. All three of them looked alarmed at the fact that Corrin was still with them. Odin scrunched up his face in a way that told Corrin what was coming.

"Prepare for our great unmasking King Corrin. I am Owain, not Odin. This is Severa, not Selena; and this is Inigo, not Laslow. We originate from this world! I am of exalted blood and royalty." Corrin rolled his eyes at the speech, but Inigo countered the doubts in his mind.

"What he says is true, milord." Inigo seemed to be distant. "We've come back after those years in that world. Those long years." Severa hit him on the head with a branch. Inigo's hands shot to the spot the was now bleeding slightly. "What was that for?" he groaned. Severa wolfishly grinned.

"We are back now! There is no need to long for something you have!" Inigo looked at her.

"Odd for you to say that." he replied cheekily. Just as Severa raised the branch to hit Inigo again, the air became significantly colder. The laughter that was about to escape Corrin died.

"Flora?" Corrin wondered. Except what burst through the branches was hardly Flora. They were the height of a normal human, some with garbage bag green skin, others with dried out yellow skin. They appeared to have black bags draped over their heads. Red eyes gleamed on their head. Corrin examined the creatures with disgust and contempt, but no fear. Severa and Inigo, however, were actually shaking. Owain was trying his best to look strong and brave, but he only managed a look of hate and fear.

"Risen." Inigo growled. Corrin stared at him.

"Are such creatures commonplace in this land?" He asked. Inigo gave a bitter laugh.

"Common? These things shouldn't even exist anymore. Their master is gone. They have no one left to serve. This goes to show how accurate Robin's dreams are." The Risen continued flowing out of the bushes in a massive horde. Corrin drew the Yato and lashed out at one. The blade cleaved it in two, before it dissolved into purple smoke. Corrin leapt back to where Inigo, Severa and Owain were standing. Owain took charge.

"Let's run!" But before he could begin his attempt at cowardice, Severa put a hand on his shoulder.

"And do what? Leave these beasts to destroy towns and slaughter people? Let them literally tear families apart? I don't think so!" She shouted viciously. Each word seemed to cut Owain like a whip.

"Sorry Severa," He gasped "I lost myself." The Risen marched closer still. Corrin went back-to-back with Owain and Inigo and Severa did the same so they formed a plus sign with no center. Any of the Risen that approached were slashed in half. All three of the Ylissians must have gained much more power than they dreamed of while in the other world. The communication between all of them was mental; they had known each other so long, and had been through so much together that they practically shared one mind. Corrin was a complete decimator. With the technique and precision of a Hoshidan and the power and force of a Nohrian, he tore through Risen after Risen. In almost no time, there were only fifteen left. Owain was glad he had become a samurai in the other world and learned many lessons of the blade. It certainly beat being a dark mage; especially now that he was back home. They broke the ranks and charged at the Risen individually. Corrin cut down three in one stroke, before transforming into a dragon and taking two more down with his tail. Inigo and Severa both took down three, with their blades stained by the blood. Odin threw his sword into a Risen, grabbed the hilt and drove it into another Risen, causing both to turn to purple smoke. He spun around with his blade out, cutting through the final two.

"Well that was interesting." Corrin remarked. After the battle, they cleaned their blades and marched on towards Ylisstol. However, due to their lack of supplies, they ran into a nearby village to retrieve the necessary wares for their journey. Caught up in that task, they didn't notice the pairs of eyes following their every step.

Author's Note: Bang! I know it was a bit short but not as short as the first chapter. It seemed rather plot ignoring compared to everything else currently known. The different group thing won't last long because in my original plot, it didn't even exist. Note that none of the amiibo characters are in except Robin because Lucina stuff would get confusing. Who do you think I paired Severa with? You may never know! Or you might learn next chapter. And...CONCLUDE!


	4. The Journey Has just Begun

Author's Note: Prepare for the longest chapter yet. In other words: Prepare Yourself! - Ike, Robin, and Robin.

Chrom looked down at the large group stationed below him. It had taken almost no time at all for the Shepherds to answer the call. They were just missing Donnel and Olivia. They were probably still off in the country somewhere. There was an inn next to the castle where the Hoshidans and Nohrians stationed themselves.

"Alright!" He called "Families, you have to stick together. One room for one family. Understand?" Before anyone could respond, three rather annoyed looking children entered the room. Leading them was Soleil, Inigo and Azura's daughter. Following behind was Ophelia, Owain and Severa's daughter. Finally, there was Kana, the daughter of Corrin and Flora. Kana and Soleil had swords strapped to their hips, and Ophelia had a tome resting in the crook of her elbow. Kana was sniffing back tears. Her father was missing alongside the parents of the children next to her, minus Soleil's mother. Chrom stared at them. "What are you here for?" he asked. Soleil, clearly the head of the group stepped forward.

"Permission to search for our parents, requested." She demanded, no tone of doubt or question in her voice.

"Denied," Chrom began "As they will most likely arrive soon." Soleil looked quite bitter about that. She drew her sword and marched towards Chrom, but was held back by Ophelia, who shook her head furiously. She knew from the look of the Shepherds' captain that he wasn't someone to cross. Kana was as pestered as Soleil, but was too dejected to notice. She absentmindedly clutched at the dragonstone her father had given her.

"Come on father," She muttered "Where are you?"

Corrin lay back in the comfortable chair, letting the warmth of the roaring fire seep into his flesh, relaxing him. Owain and Severa were both on the couch holding each other, yet Inigo had his head resting in his hands, a gloomy air emanating off of him, turning the cozy room chilly.

"What's wrong Laslow?" Corrin asked. Inigo's head slowly rose. He had an angered expression on his face, a grimace, not a smile.

"Actually, it's Inigo, we've explained this to you. And what do you mean 'What's wrong'? Do you even care about your wife Corrin?" Corrin almost staggered back from the strength of Inigo's rage.

"Sorry Inigo. And yes, I miss my wife. But, I know she isn't dead, so I will return to her if I keep a smile on my face and an upbeat heart. It should be you saying this. You practically live by that ideal." Inigo's expression brightened.

"Thanks Corrin." Inigo said standing up and doing a quick tap dance. Corrin stared at him, as Inigo progressively became redder and redder. "You saw that, didn't you." the cherry-faced entity murmured. Corrin burst out into extreme laughter.

"How could I not? You were quite good though." As Inigo tried to shut Corrin up, a figure approached the door. He bared his teeth. This was the one that the traitor Keaton allied with. He sniffed the doorknob detecting scents that had a familiar Nohrian smell to them. Enemies, most likely, based on the fact that all Nohrians were working with the one he was hired to capture. His strategy was simple; storm the room, kill the Nohrians, capture the king. He grimaced as he realized one of his fellow wolfskin had just dropped a turd on the carpet. It was too much evidence.

"Eat it." He said to his comrade. His comrade scowled, transformed back into a human and put it into a bag, refusing to eat it. The commander sighed. He had seen what had happened to the Risen when they fought the force of four. He would wait another night to attack so his forces could be greater. His teeth bared, he slinked down the hall, his five wolfskin charging after him as wolves.

The couple was skipping back from the village when they heard voices. Many hushed voices. Perhaps it was veteran instinct that caused them to investigate. They looked towards an abandoned shack with a slightly caved in room and a door off of its hinges. There was a constant light flickering across points of the wall. The man held up his finger to shush his wife. They stepped forward, listening to the words.

"I mean, seriously, Lord Excellus said to keep a lookout for three soldiers in particular, as they disappeared from this country, Yelis-"

"It's pronounced Yliss!"

"No, it's Elise!"

"Shut up, it doesn't matter and it's Ylisse. I read the signs. Anyway, you were saying?"

"Yes. Lord Excellus said to watch for Inigo, Severa, and Owain, or Laslow, Selena, and Odin. They went to Nohr for a period of time, serving as royal retainers, according to Lord Iago. And the scent reported from the room in The Noble Coward's Inn was Nohrian. So…"

"You are saying that they are with the target."

"Yes, and we could get more...honor if we brought them in too. Capture them all and hand them in for more...success."

The wife looked at the husband and whispered. Her thoughts. They were in perfect harmony with her husband's.

"Excellus. Inigo, Severa, and Owain. The Noble Coward's Inn. We need to warn them. Even with the two of us and three of them, four if this target is a fighter, we won't be able to beat these people, whoever they are. We need heavy armor." The response was:

"That we do. That we do." But it wasn't her husband who had commented that. They looked around until they squinted and saw him.

"Kellam? Is that you?" The husband asked with excitement in his tone. "We could use heavy armor like you." Kellam examined him.

"Donnel, if I am only heavy armor to you, I should leave." Olivia grabbed the rim of his armor by the neck.

"No Kellam. You are also our friend. Not to mention the fact that you are also our stealth."

Kellam nodded. He knew he would be needed for this fight, which was the main thing on Olivia and Donnel's mind. He cut them some slack. After all, they had seen him. And only a true friend of his could have done that.

"Where are you going?" Kana asked. But Soleil seemed absorbed in the task of preparing her horse. "Can I come with you?" Kana wondered aloud. Soleil sighed.

"Kana, I'm going to help our parents, wherever they are. And you would just slow me down." Kana began to sob, but the sobbing turned into growls of anger and Kana reached for her dragonstone. Soleil steered her hand away from it. "Okay, you can come if you get Ophelia and brief her on what we're doing." Kana nodded. While she was running, Soleil looked up into the sky. "I hope you need my...our help father. Because we're coming to help. I don't know how, but I know where you are. And I will save you from any trouble that heads your way." With that oath sworn she went into the castle armory and took two silver swords from the shelf, and a huge lightning tome for Ophelia. When Kana and Ophelia returned she handed them the weapons. Kana looked at the sword with huge eyes.

"Why do I feel so strong holding this blade?" Soleil looked at her and grinned.

"You noticed it too. It's because the craftsmen here build weapons that last shorter than ours but are much stronger and channel the user's strength better." Kana kind of understood. She didn't quite follow that much in the land of weaponry. Her raider katana was enough. Just as they were about to ride off heroically, a fire erupted at their horses feet, even though it was raining.

"I thought you might try something like this after what happened with Chrom." The figure standing behind the fire wasn't visible except for short, almost shoulder length, red hair. Soleil intently gazed at the person.

"Who are you?" She asked. The figure lit a flame next to their face. Soleil audibly gasped. The girl was a spitting image of Robin.

"I am Morgan, Daughter of Robin!" Her tome launched two more flames out to the side. They flared intensely before burning out. Morgan seemed to fade away, but her presence was still their. "I don't want to hurt you, and not only because we have rules against that. But I mustn't let you run off willy-nilly doing whatever!" With that, she launched herself forward with a Levin Sword in one hand and a Bolganone tome spitting flames everywhere.

Author's Note: So many places I could have ended. At least it wasn't a two second read like the others. And finally, one of my favorite characters makes their appearance and shows her strenght. Also, NEW TITLES, NEW TITLES! Next I'm updating this, then that other one, I forget its name it was so boring. And...Conclude!


	5. Aunt Morgan

Author's Note: Sing with me a song of Grima and Chrom; The fight wages through the continent; Robin kills Grima to end the game; Lost in Awakening! That just happened. I personally feel like Awakening was better than Fates, with story, with your wallet staying lighter, and with a more versatile avatar, though Robin is more magic oriented at the beginning of the game, like Corrin being more strength based. I'm rambling.

A sudden jolt of lightning flew past Soleil and Kana, and skimmed Morgan. She tumbled to the ground, bleeding from her left arm, which was carrying Bolognone. She spat on the ground and rose while spinning her sword experimentally. Then, unexpectedly, she leapt high in the air aiming for Kana. Just before Kana would be knocked out, as Morgan had no intention of killing, she transformed into a dragon and slammed into Morgan. She staggered backward, almost dropping her sword. Soleil took the advantage and charged forward. Morgan leapt aside with ease from the thrust delivered by Soleil. She used the Levin Sword as a hook, snagging Soleil's left ankle, and flipping her backwards and to the ground. Before Kana or Ophelia could do anything, Morgan dropped down onto Soleil and hit the side of her neck, as she was trained to use that as a knock out tactic, and she had never killed anyone with it before. She turned to Kana and Ophelia.

"Who is next?" Kana had big, round eyes watching Soleil. She misunderstood what Morgan had done.

"You...killed her. You granted her no quarter! ALL SHE WANTED TO DO WAS RESCUE HER FATHER!" Kana drew her raider katana and slashed with it. Morgan parried and pushed her back.

"I didn't kill her. She will be unconscious for a while, but not dead. Submit and I won't have to do the same to you." Ophelia answered with rage.

"You will not bring the fall of the chosen ones, evil-doer!" Morgan looked at her in shock, her jaw dropped.

"What are the names of your parents?" She asked, her heart hammering against her chest.

"Selena and Odin." Morgan repeated the names until she slurred the words into Owain and Severa. Morgan let out a brief cackle of laughter. She walked towards Ophelia who was on guard, but Morgan dropped her weapons to show a sign of peace. She embraced Ophelia with utmost joy.

"Hello niece!" She grinned. Ophelia looked shocked at that, even though she was the one with the Thoron tome.

"But...my dad and mom...come from home...from Nohr!" Morgan didn't believe it for a minute, as she knew the personality of Owain would most likely transfer to his child.

"No, they came from this world, but a different time of it. I know it's confusing, but your parents names are actually Owain and Severa." Ophelia opened her mouth to protest again then closed it. Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Where are they anyway?" Ophelia's face turned into a display of annoyance.

"You've delayed our assisting them." Morgan's eyes opened wide.

"I thought you were just going out for a midnight stroll for the sake of disobedience. Oh man!" She gushed. Ophelia almost face-palmed, but decided against it. "Alright, so where are they? You must know where." Ophelia shook her head glumly. She pointed at the limp body on the ground.

"Soleil knew." Morgan, who had always been one for tactics, had her expression slide into a sly grin.

"But couldn't you sense another chosen one, Ophelia?" Ophelia, all of a sudden, was filled with hope.

"Yes, I could!" Morgan's expression deepened into a wider grin.

"Ophelia, strap Soleil on her mount and rope it to your horse. I'll be right back." Morgan ran off while Ophelia did what she was told.

"Can we trust her?" Kana voiced aloud. Ophelia nodded, but quickly revised that.

"We can trust her, but we should be on edge. There is a dark aura emanating off of her." Kana kinda understood. Morgan returned with a sack on her back and a stallion. She mounted her horse.

"Let's go!" she commanded. The horses leapt forward with Soleil's slightly behind. She was in for a bumpy ride.

A gloved hand rapped its knuckles against the wooden door. Behind the door, there was a flurry of motion. Then, the door opened. Inigo looked around for someone when Kellam shouted.

"Hey, right here!" Inigo gazed at a sideways angle, seeing no one, was about to close the door when two other people showed their faces. Olivia and Donnel. Mom and Dad. Inigo dropped his sword, and the others except Corrin eased up. Inigo embraced them both, then saw the serious expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" Inigo asked with some level of urgency. Donnel explained what they had heard, with Olivia jumping in at some points, filling in some blanks.

"Then Kellam showed up. Chrom must have not noticed the fact he was gone. The one thing we can't place was that Lord Iago guy. They held him in a sort of reverence like Excellus so he must be trouble."

"He is." Corrin elaborated. Donnel and Olivia noticed his presence for the first time.

"You must be the target they talked about then. What did they mean by Nohrian scent?" Donnel inquired to no one in particular. Corrin tilted his head.

"These three stayed in country known as Nohr for a period of time. It is in another world which I come from. We need to regroup with the others. My name's Corrin by the way." Donnel and Olivia were confused, but there was no time for questions.

"We have to move. The attack may be tonight when we are asleep." Olivia suggested. When everyone agreed to the plan, they moved to another room, with a minimal amount of questions from the innkeeper. Slowly, after their plan was established, the night drew nearer and nearer.

Author's Note: I know. It was short. And not emotional enough. And the action is so far away. :( You know what? I'm going to work longer and harder so we escape this horror of the beginning. Who is your favorite character in Awakening? Put your answer in the comments below...oh...wait. This ain't Youtube; put your comments somewhere else. Like the middle of the page. :) And...Conclude!


End file.
